


Pickles

by AngelMouse



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMouse/pseuds/AngelMouse
Summary: EOS has a strange question for John.





	Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I had after watching the episode High Strung. It was so silly, so ridiculous that I just had to post it. Enjoy!

Thunderbird Two was heading back to base, Scott was already half way there, and John turned to his attention back to the parts delivery that Virgil had sent up earlier. He made his way back towards where the cargo pod was waiting for him to unpack it and sighed as he saw the burger box just floating there – now cold and totally inedible. He sighed as he looked inside the box and just shook his head at his now inedible treat, naturally he could reheat it but reheated burgers tasted terrible. Shaking his head at the futility of his sudden craving, he knew that even though It was one of the few treats he had ever asked his brothers to send up in this supply runs, it would be some time before he got another burger.

Sighing, he recycled the treat and began working to put away the supplies, ready for the routine maintenance that was due to be done in the next few days with Brains. He began the long task of shuffling the parts to where they belonged as he listened in with half an ear to Virgil and Scott talking with Brandon on the way back to Tracy Island. Shaking his head at how mean Virgil was begin towards his big brother, he couldn't help the grin on his face as he could actually see where Virgil was coming from. It wasn’t often that they got anything over on their big brother, so it was nice to get even once and a while. 

“Okay EOS, let’s see what we’ve got here and get ready to get this all done and dusted. The sooner we get this away, the sooner I can make Virgil go get me another burger.” John knew it wouldn't likely happen, but he lived in hope. 

“Yes John. May I ask a question?” John stowed the spare harddrives into their storage spaces. 

“Sure EOS, anything, you know that.” 

“Why extra pickles?” John wasn’t expecting that question and laughed suddenly, stopping what he was doing as he was laughing too hard, he had to grab a hand hold so he didn't spin away from the storage cupboard. “Everything I have scanned shows that very few people like pickles on their burgers, yet you like extra pickles. Why is that?” John kept laughing and then after a long moment he managed to regain his composure and looked up at her. 

“I like the taste. They are tart and sweet at the same time. They just add a nice tang is all. None of the others like pickles, so I guess I’m strange like that.” EOS thought about that for a moment and then her lights blinked like they did when she wasn’t sure she understood about something. 

“I’m not sure I understand fully, but I will take your words into consideration.” John just laughed and went back to work putting away the parts, there was quite a few.   
“You’ll have to ask my brothers why they don’t like pickles EOS, they could probably give you a huge list.” EOS paused.

“I shall do that. Thank you John.” 

“You’re welcome EOS.” They fell silent as he continued to work as EOS continued to monitor the airwaves. John occassionally snorting with laughter as he worked. Pickles indeed.

**

**Tracy Island**

Gordon’s communicator beeped and he frowned, glancing over at Alan who was sitting next to him in the lounge, as far as he knew, he wasn’t needed for a rescue. Suddenly he was greeted with an image of EOS. 

“EOS? Is something the matter with John?” EOS never called them unless there was something wrong with John.

“John is fine Gordon. I have a question that John has answered and he told me to ask his brothers.” Gordon raised an eyebrow and Alan shrugged. 

“Sure, Alan and I are here. What’s your question?” 

“John has his cheeseburgers with extra pickles, and has informed me that none of his brothers like pickles on their burgers. Why is that?” Alan shared an incredulous glance with Gordon. Suddenly they both started laughing, so hard that they could barely breathe. After a few minutes they regained their composure.

“Pickles. You’re wondering about pickles?” This started them off again but they gained control after a long moment. “Sorry EOS. It’s just that’s the most brilliant question I’ve heard in a long time. I can answer that for Alan and myself EOS, probably Scott and Virgil to, but you’ll have to ask them directly.” This set Alan off again and this time Gordon shoved him off the couch. Shaking his head he turned back to EOS, knowing he'd have to explain. Baby brother was laughing too hard. 

“One summer, when John was away at some Astronomy camp or something, Grandpa Tracy had planted some pickles and they needed harvesting. Well, we were nice and handy because Dad was away on a mission, and well, we got drafted to help him. And lets just say that I can never look at another pickle since then. For a full four weeks all we did was pick pickles, even with automation and stuff, a lot still had to be done by hand.” Gordon shuddered and Alan, who by now had regained his composure, joined him. 

“Oh god yes EOS, I can’t even look at a picture of a pickle. I was only like six, so didn’t do that much, but still it was enough to put me off them for life.” EOS blinked a moment. 

“Thank you Gordon, Alan. I appreciate your candour and helping me understand this. So that is why John like’s extra pickles, because he didn’t participate in the pickle picking.” Alan totally lost it at this point and left the room, laughing so hard he could barely walk. Gordon was hard pressed as well to keep his composure. 

“Sure, that could be it.” 

“Thank you Gordon, for your assistance.” 

“Anytime EOS.” Just then, the elevator pinged and Scott walked out, looking frustrated but satisfied with a successful rescue. He frowned slightly as he saw EOS there.

“EOS, is John okay?” EOS swivelled to look at Scott as Gordon stood up and headed towards the kitchen. He clapped Scott on the shoulder.

“John’s fine Scott, EOS has a question for you, John told her to ask all of us for our answers. Good luck.” Frowning at his brothers retreating form, he looked at EOS.   
“What’s your question EOS?” Scott flopped down on the couch; knowing that Virgil, and Brandon, was about twenty minutes away and hopefully this would take some frustration away from the whole situation. 

“Scott, why don’t you like pickles?” 

END


End file.
